


Nuevo comienzo

by Vengador_Dragon



Series: Enfrentando al destino [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Post-The Flash (TV 2014) Season 3
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengador_Dragon/pseuds/Vengador_Dragon
Summary: Parte 1 de la secuelaTras vencer a los Dominadores y a Savitar en Tierra-1, Kara al fin vuelve a casa, pero Barry va con ella, ahora los 2 tendrán que encontrar la manera de que puedan continuar su relación en Tierra-38, teniendo muchos baches en el camino
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers
Series: Enfrentando al destino [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1078536
Kudos: 1





	1. Reacomodo

DEO  
Alex Danvers revisa la información de los alienígenas capturados, Winn Scott anda revisando los reportes de los ataques recientes sobre apariciones alienígenas, están tan enfocados que no ve a alguien acercarse a ellos a súper velocidad y abrazarlos  
Alex y Winn (confundidos) ¿Pero qué?  
Sienten dejar de estar en vueltos en el abrazo, al ver al autor de el, ven a Kara vestida de civil  
Kara: Hola, los extrañe, ¿No me perdí nada grande?  
Alex y Winn (emocionados): ¡Kara!  
Ahora son ellos quienes hacen el abrazo, Kara se los devuelve contenta, al separarse es interrumpido el momento  
*****: Ah, que lindo  
Los 3 voltean y ven a Barry parado con una sonrisa a la mitad del lugar  
Barry: Esa es una bienvenida  
Winn: Barry, amigo  
Winn se acerca a él y lo abraza, al soltarlo comienza a golpearlo, causando la risa de Barry  
Winn: ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte sin despedirte y llevarte a Kara así como así?  
Barry: Oye, relajate, estamos los 2 bien  
Alex: Más te vale, oh no  
Alex mueve el cabello de Kara y ve la cicatriz de Kara en la frente sobre la ceja  
Alex: Kara, ¿Por qué tienes una cicatriz?  
Kara (asustada): Oh oh  
Barry (nervioso): Oh oh  
Alex (enojada): Dejaste a mi hermana lastimarse, ¿Cómo?  
Kara: Alex, en su defensa, lo hizo un gorila en una misión de rescate en otra Tierra  
Alex: ¿Ni siquiera estaban en tu Tierra?, ahora si  
Kara: Creó que lo empeoré  
Barry (sarcástico): ¿Crees?  
Alex va hacia Barry y suelta un derechazo, el cuál no hizo nada ya que Barry se pone a vibrar en fase, Alex suelta 3 golpes más con el mismo resultado dejándola confundida  
Kara: De nada te servirá, J'ohn no es el único capaz de volverse intangible a su gusto  
Alex: Bien, pero te las verás difíciles el tiempo que estés aquí  
Barry: No duraras con ese enojó durante tanto tiempo  
Alex le hace una seña con la cabeza, Barry usa su velocidad para darse la vuelta y ve a J'ohn, James y Clark acercarse a ellos, deteniéndose confundidos al ver a Barry ahí  
Kara: Hola a todos  
Clark: ¿Kara?  
Kara: Si lloras mientras me abrazas te irá mal primito bebé  
Clark: Si eres tú, ¿Qué amenaza sufrimos para que él viniera contigo?  
Barry y Kara: Ninguna  
Todos (confundidos): ¿Ninguna?  
Winn: Si es por disculpas por irse a una misión alienígena sin nosotros, los perdonó con un recuerdo  
Barry: No, detuvimos la invasión hace 3 meses, ¿Si recorre igual ahora o?  
Kara usa la consola con su velocidad hasta encontrar lo que buscaba  
Kara: Si, 4 de Marzo del 2017, estamos igual  
J'ohn: ¿Y que estuvieron haciendo estos 3 meses?  
Kara (nerviosa): Pues, enfrentando al dios de la velocidad  
James: ¿El dios de la velocidad?, Barry, jamás dijiste que había dioses en tu mundo  
Winn: Barry puede viajar entre Tierras, no debería ser algo que te sorprenda  
Alex: ¿Y porque no viniste por ayuda?, sabes en como podíamos ayudar y hacer que estés en casa  
Kara: No podíamos  
Barry: Él, Savitar, conocía todo sobre nosotros, sobre ustedes  
Clark: Éstas exagerando  
Barry: No lo creó, Kal  
Clark: ¿Le dijiste quien soy?  
Kara: Y Savitar también  
Alex (molesta): Es todo, haz lo que viniste a hacer y luego vete  
Barry: Si, solo hay un problema  
Alex: ¿Cuál?  
Barry: Lo que vine a hacer, es mudarme  
James: Alto, ¿Dices que vivirás aquí?  
Kara: Ajá, Flash y Supergirl ahora son socios anti crimen  
Winn: Wow, que cosa  
Alex: ¡Winn!  
Barry: Tranquila, solo le ganó la emoción  
Kara: Sabemos que están molestos por lo ocurrido, pero ya estamos aquí, todo esta bien  
J'ohn: Me temo que no, las cosas están mal  
Alex: Lo que aún opera de Cadmus a hecho de las suyas, y esta haciendo, que la desaparición de Supergirl sea un ejemplo para otros alienígenas a que no hay lugar para ellos aquí  
James: Kara, todo esta patas arriba  
Kara: Pues hay 2 pares de manos para enderezarlo  
Barry: Tenemos mucho que hacer  
Ambos salen usando su velocidad dejando en shock a los demás  
Clark: ¿Alguno más sintió que nos ocultan información?  
J'ohn y Alex: Sí

* * *

Unos ladrones usan armas alienígenas para hacerle un hoyo en la pared a un banco, se apartan al ver la pared colapsar hacia el exterior, entran y toman todo lo que ven, pero quedan confundidos al ver la pared levantarse, le disparan destruyéndola y ve a Kara detrás de ese muro

Kara: Oigan, existen las puertas  
Ladrón: ¿Supergirl?, ¿Cómo?  
Kara: Parecé que no puedo tomarme un descanso  
Le apuntan con sus armas, cuando una luz amarilla les quita las armas y los tira al piso, voltean y ven a Barry  
Barry: Perdón, pero sus fondos fueron cancelados  
Los sacan del banco, Kara congela sus pies en una capa de hielo hasta que llegan los policías, siendo recibidos por el capitán  
Capitán: Supergirl, te ausentaste mucho, aunque Flash mucho más  
Barry: ¿Me conoce?  
Capitán: Se te vio hace casi 1 año aquí con Supergirl, ¿Alguna novedad?  
Kara: Uso de armas alienígenas ilegales  
Capitán: Ok, nos encargamos, pero llevenselas, no quiero que se disparen por error  
Ambos le asienten antes de irse hacia la DEO, dejan las armas y se van hacia el departamento de Kara, notando que esta igual de desordenado como lo dejo  
Kara: Ah, hogar, dulce, hogar  
Barry: Vaya que pasaste mal día eh  
Kara: Simpático, vamos a limpiar  
Ambos usan su velocidad y limpian la sala, la cocina, el baño y la recámara, después se recuestan en el sofá subiendo los pies a la mesa de café  
Kara: Siento nostalgia, tenía más de 3 meses que no estaba aquí, Alex de seguro lo mantuvo para recordarme  
Barry: Vaya que te quiere, a su modo loco y particular  
Kara (riendo): Hablas de mi hermana, Allen  
Barry la desliza hacia él acurrucandola en su pecho, pero en ese momento el televisor se enciende, mostrando una cabeza blanca  
Kara: Oh, no  
Barry: ¿Gideon?  
Kara: No, Cadmus  
Cadmus: Vaya, vaya, debes ser o muy valiente o muy torpe por volver aquí, Supergirl, después de que los tuyos crearán la toxina que mata a todas las otras especies y con orgullo lo admiten, veamos cual es de las 2, Cadmus repelerá a los que son como tú, seres que se creen superiores a los demás  
La señal se va dejando la televisión en un canal al azar  
Barry (sarcástico): Linda bienvenida

* * *

DEO

Winn trabaja en el rastro de la señal de Cadmus, cuando una fuerte brisa de aire lo sorprende, se voltea y ve a Barry y a Kara en sus trajes  
Winn: Que bueno que compre pisapapeles  
Kara: ¿Pero porqué de personajes de Star Wars?  
Winn: Por que son grandiosos  
Barry: Los personajes, pero no los pisapapeles, mejor usa figuras de base  
Winn: Los pisapapeles son más pesados, resisten mejor su impulso de velocidad  
J'ohn: Supongo que también lo vieron, ¿Alguna idea?  
Barry: Deben tener una gran fuente de intrusión para poder trasmitir hasta en receptores inactivos  
J'ohn: ¿A qué te refieres?  
Kara: El televisor del departamento, estaba apagado cuando Cadmus envió su mensaje, se prendió para mostrarlo  
Winn: Wow, eso es malo  
J'ohn: Y también algo bueno, Cadmus quería serciorarse de que lo vieras  
Barry: O quieren llamar tu atención, o se enfocarán en tí, haciendo que cometan un error  
J'ohn: Exacto  
Kara: ¿Cuál es el plan?  
Barry: Esperar, Cadmus solo se comunicó, aún no hace su verdadero movimiento, con él, hasta el más pequeño detalle, el lugar, la hora, cómo, cuantos involucrados, examinando eso, nos permitiría adelantarnos  
Winn: Podría funcionar  
J'ohn: Pienso igual, parece que nos será muy útil, Sr. Allen

* * *

Alex entra en la DEO quedando sorprendida de ver a Winn y Barry trabajar en la trasmisión de Cadmus, ver a J'ohn observar lo que hacen, y a Kara caminar en círculos pensativa  
Alex: ¿Qué ocurre?  
Kara: Barry y Winn están escaneando la señal de Cadmus, en busca de alguna pista de donde puedan estar, o cómo trasmiten su señal  
Alex: Genial, al fin algo útil, toma  
Kara toma el sobre amarillo que Alex le tiende, lo abre y ve un reportaje sobre un conflicto en Egipto  
Alex: James logro darte una cuartada con Snaper, pero tendrás que hacer algo mejor con eso  
Kara: Genial, no tendré que buscar para mi entonces, sólo a Barry  
Alex (sorprendida): Espera, ¿Qué?  
Kara: Barry va a necesitar un cuartada para sus acciones de Flash  
Alex: Kara, el puede está aquí, puedo, con J'ohn  
Kara: Aunque lo apreció, tiene que ser Barry quien se lo encuentre  
Alex: Igual se lo diré  
Kara: Eso no puedo negartelo, y no le hagas nada si se queda  
Alex: Tranquila, no lo haré  
Kara la sujeta del brazo derecho y comienza a presionarlo  
Kara (seria): Habló enserio, nada de lastimarlo  
Alex (nerviosa): Ok, ok, no lo haré, auh, suelta  
Kara la suelta, se acerca a Barry y comienza a jalarlo  
Kara: Perdonen, pero se los quitaré un rato, debemos ver a Lena  
Barry: Ok, te sigo, cuida tu súper fuerza  
Ambos salen dejando confundidos a los demás, para convertir la mirada de Winn en una sonriente  
Winn: Kara antes de irse no tenía la seguridad para hacerlo  
Alex: Ni esa confianza  
J'ohn: Superman tiene razón, nos ocultan información, algo que la hizo cambiar así  
Alex: Voy a averiguarlo, dijeron que estarían con Lena, fueron a L-Corp, los veré allá  
Alex se dirige a la salida seguida por Winn y J'ohn detrás de él, pero se frenan al ver a Barry y a Kara besándose en el balcón  
Alex: ¿Qué rayos?  
Barry y Kara se separan y voltean a verlos, quedando sorprendidos y sonrojados  
Kara: Hola, íbamos a decírselos en la noche, pero ya lo saben, así que, yeah  
Alex: ¿Yeah?  
Barry: ¿Muy repentino?  
Winn: Demasiado  
Kara: Les comentaremos como paso, pero en la noche, con Eliza aquí, los vemos  
Ambos salen corriendo/volando de la DEO, Alex se frota la sien en círculos tratando de procesar lo ocurrido, mientras Winn y J'ohn se miran dudando que hacer

* * *

L-Corp

Lena está riéndose de lo que Barry y Kara le contaron de lo ocurrido en la DEO, Kara está nerviosa por las bromas que ya se imagina que se le ocurrieron a Lena, mientras Barry la mira incómodo  
Lena: Perdonen, pero eso fue muy malo para ustedes  
Barry: Si, no veníamos precisamente a ser una comedia  
Lena: Perdón, pero siempre me la paso bien con ustedes 2  
Kara: Es agradable saber eso, pero necesitamos tratar con alguien que no lo vea raro  
Lena: Eso será difícil, considerando las circunstancia de como ocurrió  
Barry: Ah, eso sí  
Kara: Bueno, yo puedo decidir por mí  
Lena: Genial, ahora dicelos, y después vemos como seguir mejorando este mundo con lo aprendido en el otro  
Barry: Mantente en contacto, algo me dice que estarás mucho en la "Lena-cueva"  
Los 3 se ríen antes de que Lena los acompañe a la puerta de su oficina, los 2 se despiden y se van de L-Corp, Lena revisa los planos que tiene del acelerador de partículas de Tierra-1, junto con un esquema de un reactor de circuito cerrado  
Lena: Veamos que secretos ocultas pequeño, no dejemos que hagas tus travesuras aquí también

* * *

Barry y Kara pasan por la ciudad comprando donas, llevándoselas al departamento y comerlas viendo el Mago de Oz  
Barry: ¿Qué tanto necesitamos para esta noche?  
Kara: Bastante, y más si viene Kal  
Barry: ¿Por qué no vendría?  
Kara: No sé como te tome, el sabe de tí por lo que ocurrió cuando viniste la primera vez, pero temo que tome mal su primer encuentro por las circunstancias  
Barry: Entiendo esa parte, pero ya verás como vamos a ir mejorando, todo saldrá bien, Kara  
Kara: Realmente quiero eso  
Kara toma la última dona metiéndosela toda en la boca, Barry la mira sorprendido y fingiendo haber sido lastimado por eso, terminando con los 2 en risas

* * *

CatCo  
Kara entra en la oficina de Snaper y deja caer un sobre tamaño oficio frente a él, cruza los brazos y pone una mirada seria  
Kara: Reporte de 5372 palabras de los atentados militares en Egipto encubierto, la razón fue planeado por los mismos soldados para la obtención de un artefacto extraño de las manos de una armada terrorista, de la cual eran conformadas por varias naciones, grupos pequeños, lealo y uselo como guste, ahora, iré a quitarme la arena de los dedos de los pies  
Kara sale sin esperar respuesta de Snaper, quien solo niega con la cabeza mientras hojea las hojas, Kara ve a Barry parado junto a la puerta y se dirigen a la oficina principal  
Barry (risueño): Arena en los dedos de los pies  
Kara: Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió  
Barry: Bueno, invitemos a James y vamos a preparar todo, y una cubeta con agua para la arena  
Kara: Qué simpático  
Tocan la puerta de la oficina llamando la atención de James, quien los mira confundidos   
James: Creí que estarías con Snaper  
Kara: Lo hice, edite el documento, se lo entregué, y le dije que iría a quitarme la arena de los pies  
Barry: Y solo dio risa por lo de la arena  
James: Pues vaya vuelta a casa Kara  
Kara: Lo sé, y pasate por el departamento a las 8, hay responderemos todas sus dudas  
Barry: Nos vemos James  
Los 2 salen de la oficina dejando a James intrigado con lo que esta dispuestos a revelar de lo ocurrido en Tierra-1, haciendo que haga planes de sus preguntas y sus posibles respuestas

* * *

Kara y Barry terminan de preparar el comedor, varios bocadillos en el centro, varios pollos en el horno siendo observados por Barry, Kara alinea los cubiertos y mira todo con una sonrisa  
Kara: Listo, faltan los invitados, los cuales están en el pasillo  
Barry: Genial, la cena estará en 5 minutos máximo  
Kara va a la puerta cuando tocan el timbre, viendo a Alex, Winn, James, J'ohn, Lena, Clark y Mon-El, se hace a un lado y los deja pasar, los ve acomodarse alrededor de la mesa, cuando nota la ausencia de Eliza  
Kara: Alex, ¿Y mamá?  
Alex: Creí que ya estaría aquí, no nos dijo donde buscarla  
Barry: Va a venir, lo sabes  
Clark: Voy a buscarla  
Kara: No, llegará  
Mon-El: ¿Ya vieron si está en el edificio?  
Kara y Clark usan su visión de rayos X en el edificio mientras Barry corre fuera de él y volver  
Clark: Nada, no la vi  
Barry: No está tampoco cerca  
De repente el teléfono de Kara, lo saca y ve que es Eliza  
Eliza: Hola Kara, perdón por angustiarte, pero hay un tráfico horrible, puedes pasar, estoy cerca de la calle Oxford  
Kara: Claro voy para allá  
Kara cuelga y ve que todos la miran curiosos  
Kara: Esta atrapada en el tráfico por la calle Oxford  
Clark: Voy contigo, puede que se necesite algunas manos  
Kara: Pero y si…  
Barry: Vayan, J'ohn y yo estaremos por si algo surge  
Kara: Esperó que no sea necesario  
Kara y Clark salen del departamento, Barry prende la televisión en busca de cualquier cosa  
Kara aterriza en la calle de a lado de donde Eliza decidió esperar, ambas se abrazan antes de ir devuelta a la calle y salir hacia el departamento vigiladas por Clark, al entrar los presentes sueltan un suspiro de alivio  
Winn: Que bueno que estas bien  
Eliza: Yo también me alegro  
Eliza abraza a todos conformé se adentra en el departamento, al llegar a Barry lo mira un momento antes de halarlo a un abrazo, dejándolo confundido  
Eliza: Vamos a alegrarnos, cuenten, ¿Qué sorpresas nos traen?  
Barry y Kara: Muchas  
Kara comienza a poner comida en los platos conforme se sientan, J'ohn aparta a Barry del grupo un momento  
J'ohn: Sr. Allen, ya se dará un idea de lo que quiero hablar  
Barry: Estar en la DEO, para observarme  
J'ohn: Para aprovechar su mente, Supergirl hablo mucho de tí, tienes conocimientos asombrosos, que nos ayudaran en la DEO, será fácil acudir a los lugares que requieran pasar tiempo ahí, usando ese ojo de detallista que tienes  
Barry: J'ohn, ¿Realmente creés que querrán trabajar conmigo siendo la razón de la ausencia de Supergirl por meses?  
J'ohn: Lo harán si se los digo  
Barry: No estaré usando esos trajes que veo que usan  
J'ohn: No aguantaras tanto tiempo con la máscara puesta  
Barry: Provemos  
J'ohn: Vaya que es un caso Sr. Allen  
Barry: Bastante  
Ambos se sientan en la mesa, con una conversación muy animada sobre lo ocurrido en Tierra-1, causando risas y expresiones de miedo por lo que cuentan de lo que Lena no presenció, ni comentó


	2. Siendo Héroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El regreso a la acción de Kara en Tierra-38 no es el que ella esperaba, pero la llegada de un caso hace que se pongo a prueba su paciencia, ya que de lo contrario podría perder su libertad

**Siendo héroes**

Una camioneta va pasando las calles a gran velocidad cuando a unos pocos metros detrás Kara los persigue volando, la parte de atrás se abre mostrando a 2 de los ladrones  
Ladrón 1: Ahí está, derríbala  
Ambos comienzan a dispararle, pero las balas no les hacen nada haciendo que se miran nerviosos  
Ladrón 1: Dime que tienes algo para derribarla  
Ladrón 2: Por supuesto  
Toma una bazuca y le apunta a Kara mientras ella sigue acercándose, le disparan dándole con el misil, haciendo que salga de curso  
Ladrón 2 (emocionado): Le di  
Ladrón 1: ¿Tienes uno para eso?  
Al mirar al frente y ven unos rayos, Barry corre tras ellos y lanza un relámpago para hacer que pierdan el balance y la camioneta se volteé, Kara aterriza frente a ella y al conductor desorientado  
Kara (confundida): ¿Qué no tenías amigos?  
Ladrón 3: ¿Y tú?  
Kara se da vuelta y ve que Barry ya no está ahí

* * *

Los 2 ladrones entran en un callejón, pero su carrera es cortada por James en su traje de Guardian, quien los enfrenta, uno de ellos sale corriendo, el otro trata de derribar a James, cuando Barry le llega por detrás estampándolo contra el escudo de James  
Barry: Falta 1  
James: Lo tengo, prepárate, va hacia ti

* * *

Winn está en una camioneta cuando oye a James, mira al frente y ve al ladrón corriendo en dirección a la camioneta, abre la puerta derribándolo, se baja y ve al ladrón en el suelo  
Winn (emocionado): Yo hice eso, ¡Yo lo hice!  
El ladrón se levanta y golpe a Winn en la cara derribándolo, toma un arma y le apunta, pero James llega con un gran impulso y lo estampa con su escudo, noqueándolo, Barry se detiene junto a Winn y lo ayuda a levantarse  
Barry (nervioso): ¿Estás bien Winn?  
Winn: Si, gracias  
James: Me alegro, gracias Flash  
Barry: De nada, James  
James: ¿Perdón?  
Barry: ¿Por qué otra razón estaría Winn aquí en la línea del ladrón?  
James y Winn miran a Barry nerviosos, temiendo la reacción que tendrá, y con respecto a Kara

* * *

DEO  
Kara entra por el balcón seguida por Barry, ambos se dirigen hacia la sala principal donde Alex los encuentra  
Alex (sarcástica): ¿Noche interesante?  
Kara: Íbamos deteniendo a unos ladrones de joyas, y Guardian aparece para solo ponerles esposas y verse como un héroe  
Barry: Wow, ¿Alguien necesita mimos?  
Alex: Oye, ¿Qué tienes? Esto ya no es sobre Guardian, o los ladrones  
Barry: Por lo que vi, si un poco al Guardian  
Kara: En Tierra-1 enfrentamos a alienígenas y a dioses, aquí solo hemos tenido ladrones, siento que protegemos más joyas que personas  
Barry: Oye, tranquila, hemos estado muy ausentes, y volvimos hace 2 días, esto sirve para relajarnos, ese nivel de batalla en Tierra-1 ya viste como nos tuvo, tanto física como emocionalmente  
Kara: Ok, algo sencillo tampoco está mal; oye, que tal si hablas con Maggie y hacemos una cita doble en el departamento  
Alex (nerviosa): Oh, bueno, yo ya había hecho planes con Maggie, ir a cenar, luego quien sabe  
Kara: Oh, ya, no Interrumpimos, ve a lucirte  
Alex sale contenta bajo la mirada de Kara, Barry se acerca a ella y la sujeta del hombro  
Barry: ¿Donas y una película?  
Kara: Con malteadas

* * *

CatCo  
Kara espera junto al elevador a la llegada de Snaper, el cual al salir es abordado por Kara  
Kara: Sr. Snaper, le traigo una historia, Flash y Supergirl hacen parón en la creciente ola de crimen comenzando con ladrones de joyas  
James: Yo sé que Guardian estuvo ahí deteniendo a los maleantes  
Kara: Guardian solo les puso esposas  
James: ¿Y cómo lo sabés?  
Kara: Sólo lo sé  
James: Pues no es lo que oí, y que Flash piensa de él  
Kara (sorprendida): Espera, ¿Qué dijiste?  
Snaper: Vengo llegando, tengo sólo 5 minutos con mi panque y mi café, así que  
Los 2 se callan y lo miran, James pone su folder de plástico en el hueco entre el brazo y torso de Snaper, se van a la sección de reportaje cuando ven a una mujer en la puerta con los ojos llorosos  
Señora: Mi hija, Izzy, lleva desaparecida 3 días, ella, salió de la casa, después de que peleamos y nos dijimos cosas feas, estoy tan asustada de que algo le allá pasado  
Kara la miran tristemente y le da unos pañuelos  
Snaper: Señora, los chicos se fugan a cada rato, eso es algo normal, una etapa en algunos  
Señora: No en ella, ayer fue mi cumpleaños, ella me habría llamado  
Kara: No se preocupe, la encontraremos, lo prometo  
Señora: Gracias, muchas gracias  
Kara la acompaña a la salida de la oficina de Snaper, al voltear se ve a Snaper mirándola  
Snaper: Esos son los métodos clásicos de sacar a la gente, no creí que los supieras  
Kara: Esperé, ¿No vamos a hacer nada?  
Snaper: Cómo se lo dije, los chicos se esfuman a cada rato  
Kara: No puedo creerlo, ¿Que podría ser más importante que encontrarla?  
Snaper (sarcástico): Mi pan y mi café  
Kara sale malhumorada de la oficina, al llegar al ascensor una idea le llega a la cabeza

* * *

Kara entra en el bar alienígena y camina hacia la barra, suelta un suspiro, haciendo que Mon-El se levante del otro lado  
Mon-El: Hey, ¿Todo bien?  
Kara (sorprendida): Mon-El, ¿Qué haces ahí?  
Mon-El: Después de que Cadmus usará a Medusa se quedaron con poco personal, así que trabajo aquí, desde hace como 2 meses  
Kara: Eso es genial, ¿Cómo me voy enterando ahorita?  
Mon-El: No lo sé, tal vez haz estado muy ocupada, pero soy un Barman ahora, así que, ¿Todo bien?  
Mon-El le sirve un trago en el vaso y le hecha gas en el, Kara suelta una sonrisa y un suspiro  
Kara: Sí, solo que no era el regreso que esperaba, Alex se la pasa muy contenta, que me alegra, pero ya casi no hacemos cosas juntas, y ahora estoy trabajando en una chica desaparecida  
Mon-El: Bueno, tengo una frase para eso, no busques problemas, o, problemas, más fuertes, encontrarás  
Kara: Wow, gracias, y hay esta mi ayuda  
Le toma un trago y lo escupe hacia todos lados mientras hace muecas  
Kara (asqueada): Ah, ¿Qué es esto?, no es agua con gas  
Mon-El levanta el vaso y lo huele, sorprendiéndose de que huele a alcohol  
Kara: Oh, llegó quien vine a buscar, y ya después vemos ese detalle  
Kara se aleja de la barra mientras Mon-El revisa las botellas, Kara llega a una cabina en la cual esta Maggie  
Kara: Me alegra que vinieras  
Maggie: Lo que sea por ayudar a una Danvers, aquí está el reporte de su desaparición, debo decir que es una gran coincidencia que tengas este tema  
Kara (confundida): ¿A qué te refieres?  
Maggie: Últimamente hemos recibido muchos reportes de gente desaparecida, un novio, un padre, un hermano, mucha gente, y no hay cosas en común  
Kara: Extraño, ¿Dónde están?, y creó tener al hombre indicado que puede ayudar con ese detalle  
Maggie: ¿En serio? ¿Quién?

* * *

DEO  
Barry revisa unos archivos con Winn, cuando llega Kara y hace girar a Barry  
Kara: Hola, estoy trabajando en una historia de una chica desaparecida, pero lo que tengo es a estas personas desaparecidas recientemente y sin cosas en común, crees…  
Barry: Claro, le hecho un ojo, dame un momento  
Kara: Gracias  
Kara le da un pico en los labios antes de dejarlo checar la información, ve a Winn con gafas de sol confundida  
Kara: Winn, ¿Estás bien?  
Winn: Estoy bien, deja Kara  
Kara le quita las gafas a Winn y ve que tiene el ojo izquierdo morado, dejándola alarmada y él incómodo  
Kara: ¿Qué te pasó?  
Winn: Nada, estoy bien, solo, me asaltaron anoche  
Kara: ¿Por qué no me dijiste?  
Winn: Oye, no te quería alarmar, y eso te pondría así, y en serio, estoy bien  
Kara se gira hacía Alex quien se recarga en la consola central sonriendo  
Kara (confundida): ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?  
Alex: Maggie, pasó la noche, en mi departamento  
Kara (emocionada): Eso es genial, ya están progresando muy bien  
Alex: Sólo fue una noche, no una mudanza como en tu caso  
Kara: Jaja, Alex  
Alex: Es enserio, y ya no estoy molesta por lo ocurrido con ustedes 2, no cuando estoy así  
Barry: Gracias por eso, pero no fue divertido que hables así de nuestra relación  
Alex: Ok, dramita  
Kara: Dime que tienes algo, por favor  
Barry: Lo tengo, todas estas personas tienen un factor en común, todos fueron a un laboratorio de análisis en el centro de la ciudad el día de su desaparición  
Kara (sorprendida): ¿Todos?  
Barry: Así es, es obvio que tenemos que entrar en ese lugar  
Alex: ¿Necesitan ayuda?  
Kara: No, podremos solucionar esto, tu sigue brillando

* * *

Cat.Co  
Kara se dirige al ascensor con una pila de papeles sobre los motivos de los desaparecidos de ir a ese lugar, cuando ve que Mon-El sale del ascensor  
Kara (sorprendida): ¿Tú que haces aquí?  
Mon-El: Oí del problema que tratas de desentrañar así que me tomé el día libre y vine a ayudar  
Kara (incómoda): No puedes salir de tu trabajo así, aunque gracias, pero Barry y yo nos haremos cargo  
Mon-El: Kara, sabes que necesitarán una mano, entre más seamos más difíciles de vencer seremos  
Kara: Bien, veremos a Barry en el lugar  
Los 2 entran al ascensor y lo mandan a la recepción  
Kara: No lo arruines, ok

* * *

Barry y Mon-El están inspeccionando el lugar, mientras Kara usa su visión de rayos X para revisar el escritorio, cuando oye a alguien acercarse toma unos dulces del bol repartiendolos entre los 3 y se sienta junto a los chicos disimuladamente  
Doctor: Buen día, bienvenidos, ¿A qué se debe el placer?  
Barry: Mi primo quiere ir a Roma y proponerse le a su novia, y mi novia y yo vamos a apoyarlo musicalmente  
Kara: Tenemos que hacerlo lo más romántico posible  
Doctor: Bueno, si todo sale bien, los llevaremos y poder volver con ella  
Mon-El: Gracias, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible  
Doctor: Encantado, solo llenen estas formas, después pasamos al análisis de sangre, unas cuantas pruebas físicas y todo quedara listo  
Los 3 toman las tablas con las formas, cuando oyen la parte de la sangre se preocupan, pensando en una rápida ruta de escapé  
Kara: De hecho, no podemos dar sangre  
Doctor: ¿Por qué no?  
Mon-El: Nuestra religión lo prohíbe, nada agujas  
Barry: Tratar el cuerpo como una figura de cristal, siempre cuidarlo  
Doctor: No sabía que ya eran una religión; bueno, se ve que son grandes chicos, y muy sanos además, creó que podemos saltarnos esto esta vez  
Kara: Gracias  
Doctor: Siganme  
Los 3 dejan las formas en el escritorio y lo siguen al interior del lugar, hasta lo que parece una bodega metálica completamente vacía  
Doctor: Saben, es rara su visita, siempre mi agendadora me avisa de nuevos integrantes, ¿Cómo supieron de este lugar?  
Kara: Una amiga nos lo recomendó, la conoce, Izzy Williams  
Doctor: Si, la conozco, ella sacó muy buenos resultados  
Hace que los 3 se paren a lo largo de una lona frente a ellos dejándolos confundidos  
Barry: ¿Eso que es?  
Quita la lona mostrando lo que parece ser un arco con un diseño extraño  
Doctor: Ustedes dijeron que querían viajar  
Presiona unos botones en el panel de control y el interior del arco se ilumina con una luz morada, entendiendo que es un portal, unos alienígenas los agarran de los hombros y comienzan a arrastrarlos hacia allá, Kara golpea al alienígena que la sujeta con su cabeza, Mon-El lo pisa y lo golpea, Barry brinca y usa sus pies para golpearlo en las rodillas, el doctor entra en el portal, Kara se quita la ropa dejando su traje de Supergirl  
Kara: Mon-El, pide ayuda, Barry, trata de ver como sirve el portal, yo voy por él  
Barry: No, Kara espera  
Kara cruza el portal y sale en terreno rocoso rojizo, es atacada por otro alienígena, le da un derechazo noqueándolo, pero mira su mano viendo que le sangran los nudillos, en su distracción otro la agarra por la espalda, Mon-El aparece detrás de él y lo noquea, agarrándose la mano en el proceso  
Kara: ¿Qué haces aquí?, te dije que fueras por ayuda  
Mon-El: Tendrías que estar loca si creías qué harías algo así sola, y hablando de locuras, ¿Porque duele?  
Kara: Yo creo que por eso  
Ambos alzan la vista y ven un sol rojo, provocando nerviosismo en ambos  
Mon-El: Un sol rojo  
Kara: Y nuestros poderes vienen del sol amarillo  
Mon-El: Tenemos que volver  
Mon-El camina hacia el portal, el cuál empieza a parpadear la luz, Barry sale de la luz en su traje de Flash justo antes de apagarse y ya no prender  
Barry: A penas pasé  
Mon-El: Rayos, estamos atrapados y nadie sabe dónde estamos  
Kara: Por eso te dije que fueras por ayuda  
Barry: Y yo a tí que no lo cruzarás, y mira tu mano  
Barry saca una Gaza y una botella de su cinturón, usándolos en la mano de Kara  
Barry: Mande un S.O.S. de tu celular a Alex, no tardará en venir  
Mon-El: ¿Y qué hacemos nosotros?  
Kara: Fácil, ir hacia allá  
Los 2 voltean a lo que ve Kara, viendo un palacio tras una montaña  
Barry (sarcástico): Si, tenía que ser  
Mon-El (alarmado): No planean ir ahí  
Kara: Iremos, ahí es donde está  
Mon-El: ¿Y cómo esperas que lleguemos?  
Barry: Corriendo  
Mon-El: No empieces  
Barry sujeta a Kara y a Mon-El de la espalda y corre rodeando la montaña, se detiene y suelta a ambos, quienes se tambalean un poco  
Kara: Wow, no recordaba que fueras tan rápido  
Barry: Creó que el sol rojo tiene algo que ver, llevas demasiado tiempo desacostumbrada a su energía  
Mon-El: Nos volvió pesados  
Kara: Podría decirse, mejor sigamos lento, así podemos pensar en un plan

* * *

DEO  
Winn guarda varias cosas en su casillero, al cerrarlo ve a James frente a él  
James: Oye, listo para la acción nocturna  
Winn: No, y ya no lo haré  
James (confundido): Oye, ¿A qué te refieres?  
Winn: Que no puedo, anoche por estar haciendo esto casi me matan  
James: Oye, tuviste una mala experiencia, pero puedes sobreponerte  
Winn: No puedo, James, no puedo seguir con esto, no tengo tanto valor como tu o Barry, que saben que con un buen disparo los pueden asesinar  
Las puertas del lugar se abren dejando a Alex pasar  
Alex: Winn, tengo S.O.S. de Kara, necesito saber a donde fue  
Winn: Ella y Barry mencionaron algo sobre unas desapariciones que Kara investigaba, ahí es a donde debieron ir  
Alex: Yo también lo recuerdo, dame toda la información que tengas, hay que encontrarlos

* * *

Barry se desliza por una colina, la cual a sus pies se encuentran Kara y Mon-El viéndolo nerviosamente  
Kara: ¿Qué alcanzaste a ver?  
Barry: Vi el palacio, no hay guardias, así que creó que deben vigilar la puerta por dentro, no está lejos de aquí, y aún tenemos el factor sorpresa  
Kara: Pues aprovechemoslo  
Mon-El: Oigan, no puedo seguir  
Kara: No seas cobarde ahora  
Mon-El: Literal no puedo  
Kara (frustrada): ¿Sabes que significa literal?  
Barry: Tener el pie en una trampilla para mí es muy literal  
Kara (sorprendida): ¿Una qué?  
Al mirar los pies de Mon-El lo ve con su pie derecho en una trampilla como la de los cazadores, ve a Barry sujetar la trampilla y vibrar sus manos, Mon-El mueve su pierna sacándose la trampilla, cuando un disparo pasa junto a ella, los 3 voltean y ven a alguien apuntándoles desde lo alto de una colina  
Barry: Voy  
Kara: No, para cuando llegues habrá podido disparar  
Mon-El: Y sin nuestros poderes dolerá mucho  
Los 3 alzan las manos y ven que les hace una seña de que lo sigan

* * *

Alex y varios agentes entran a la parte trasera y ven el portal, y la ropa de Barry y Kara  
Alex: Oigan, encontramos algo, y no parece ser bueno  
Alex trasmite lo que ve a la DEO, lo cual, Winn y J'ohn revisan, quedando perplejos al ver el portal  
Winn: ¿Qué es esa cosa?  
J'ohn: Yo sé lo que es, es un portal espacial  
Winn (nervioso): ¿Estás diciendo lo que creó que dices?  
J'ohn: Si  
Alex: Ya no se encuentran en el planeta

* * *

Barry, Kara y Mon-El están sentados frente al alienígena que está sobre la colina, guiándolos a un pequeño refugio que parece una casa de campaña, Barry se quita la máscara mientras él les dio un tazón a cada uno con lo que parece un caldo café con trozos de algo gris, Barry mueve los trozos, Kara lo huele asqueada, y Mon-El lo gira lentamente tratando de ver si hay algo más oculto por el agua, los 3 alzan la vista y ven al alienígena mirándolos, los 3 le dan un sorbo a sus tazones, haciendo caras poco disimuladas de asco  
Kara: Gracias  
Alienígena: De nada, lo que hiciste allá, con mi trampa, jamás vi a nadie poder hacer eso  
Barry: Gracias, pero no es todo lo que puedo hacer, ah  
Alienígena: Jo  
Kara: Jo, soy Kara, él es Barry, y él Mon-El  
Mon-El: Hola, ¿Tú sabes qué es eso?  
Jo: Por supuesto, ese es el palacio de captura, donde se los llevan, así a sido por años Maaldorian  
Mon-El: Un momento, ¿Esto es Maaleorian?  
Barry: ¿Conoces este lugar?  
Mon-El: Si, en Daxam lo llaman la luna de esclavos  
Kara (irritada): Cierto, Daxam era de los planetas que gozaban de los esclavos  
Mon-el: Había mucho que no me gustaba de mi pueblo  
Kara: ¿Viste si a ese lugar llevaron a esta chica?  
Kara saca un letrero de se busca de Izzy, Jo lo mira pareciendo sorprendido  
Jo: Si, ella debe seguir en el palacio, junto a los otros  
Mon-El: ¿Otros?  
Barry: ¿Eran cerca de veinte?  
Jo: Tal vez  
Mon-El: Aquí entra perfectamente lo que te dije, si buscas problemas, problemas más serios te encuentras  
Barry: Eso no nos ayuda ahora  
Kara: Tenemos que entrar  
Jo: Imposible, si entras, solo saldrás como un esclavo  
Barry: Créeme, eso no la va a detener de intentarlo  
Kara: Y tu aún tienes tus poderes, eso nos da una buena ventaja  
Mon-El: Una ventaja, ¿Cómo?  
Barry: No te va a gustar

* * *

Las puertas del palacio se abren, los guardias se voltean y ven a Kara y Mon-El pasar por las puertas con las manos levantadas  
Kara: Nos rendimos  
Son agarrados por 2 guardias cada uno y un tercero les apunta con un arma, mientras son llevados al interior del palacio, cuando los guardias dan la vuelta al final del pasillo, Barry cruza una de las paredes en fase, cerciorándose de que nadie lo esté mirando  
Barry: Ok, que empiece lo feo del plan

* * *

DEO  
Winn revisa todos los planes intergalácticos con los que cuenta, hasta que logra encontrar el planeta que buscaba  
Winn: Lo tengo, el portal lleva a Maanldorian  
Alex: ¿Qué sabemos de él?  
Winn: Nada bueno, había rumores de que era usado para tretas, y por la investigación de Kara, diría que es venta de esclavos  
Alex: Kara podrá con ellos  
Winn: Esto es lo malo, orbita un sol rojo, Kara no tiene sus poderes, si la capturan, su voluntad tendrá que ser fuerte para soportar lo que le hagan para volverla otra esclava, pero también hay buenas, J’ohn aquí, no necesita de un sol rojo para tener poderes, el irá y los traerá a todos devuelta  
J’ohn: No puedo, la atmosfera tiene silicio, moriría a los pocos segundos  
Alex: J’ohn, no me hagas esto  
Winn (nervioso): Piensa positivo, piensa positivo; (emocionado): Barry esta con ella, y él tampoco necesita de un sol amarillo, y al ser humano estará bien, lo han comprobado los desaparecidos  
Alex: Si tienen una operación así, Flash no será suficiente  
Winn: Si el portal aún funciona podemos mandarles refuerzos  
J’ohn: Reuniré a los mejores que tengamos  
Alex se da la vuelta y ve a Maggie entrando al lugar, caminando a ella al verla asustada  
Maggie: Oye, espero que estés lista para lo que tengo planeado, y sea lo que paso, pronto no lo sentirás tan mam  
Alex: No puedo, y no será tan sencillo; verás, Supergirl esta desaparecida y aunque Flash está con ella tienen mucho en contra  
Maggie: ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?  
Alex (angustiada): No, esta mañana esta tan feliz y distraída que no vi los problemas que les traería dejarlos solos, no puedo tener distracciones con esto  
Maggie: Ok, entonces nos vemos después  
Maggie se da la vuelta y sale del lugar, Alex la mira deprimida yéndose a donde están J’ohn y los agentes

* * *

Kara y Mon-El son llevados a una cámara amplia donde ven a muchas personas, los guardias los detienen, toman a Kara y la encadenan a un muro, ponen 4 dispositivos a su alrededor los cuales al activarse la escanean y crean un modelo digital de su cuerpo  
Kara (confundida): ¿Eso para qué?  
Mon-El: Presentación, tienen tus medidas, y usaran eso como propaganda, tu modelo para venderte  
*****: El cual ya esta en la base de datos listo para subirse  
Todos voltean y ven a Roulette acercarse al lugar  
Roulette: Supergirl, que casualidad que nos volvemos a cruzar  
Kara: Roulette, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Mon-El: Si, lo que ella dijo  
Roulette les hace una seña con la cabeza, los guardias toman a Kara y la dejan con los demás, repiten el procedimiento con Mon-El, al dejarlos a ambos activan el campo de fuerza  
Roulette: En cuanto a tu pregunta, después de que acabaste con mi club, sabía que tenía que buscar nuevas formas de lucro , entonces supe, de la aclamada luna de esclavos, la luna de Maaldorian  
Kara: Lo que haces es vender personas  
Roulette: Una persona joven y sana puede resistir una larga vida de servicio, un número pequeño de persona que soportaran un trabajo exuberante hará que no se requiera vender personas en un gran número, además, es muy interesante ver lo que las especies ofrecen por una buena mano de obra  
Roulette se aleja dejando a todos deprimidos y a Kara enojada, se voltea y ve a Izzy  
Izzy: ¿Supergirl?, que gran forma de colarte al lugar  
Mon-El (sarcástico) Si, tampoco el lugar ayudo mucho  
Kara: Callate  
Izzy: ¿Puedes derribar la pared y sacarnos de aquí?  
Kara: No, aquí no tengo mis poderes, pero no se preocupen, ya tenemos un plan  
Mon-El: Solo hay que esperar un poco, si es que no lo encuentran primero  
Kara: No ayudas  
Mon-El: Soy honesto  
Izzy: ¿Qué plan?  
Kara: Flash, y su gran mente de los detalles

* * *

J'ohn, Alex, Winn y varios agentes de la DEO están juntando el equipo necesario para cruzar el portal e ir a Maaldorian, J'ohn le entrega una granada a Alex, la cual la ve detenidamente  
J'ohn: Fue todo lo que se pudo hacer, tendrá un alcance regular, pero no durará mucho  
Alex: Sabrá aprovecharlo  
J'ohn: Sr. Schott, equipese  
Winn: Estoy equipado, esta tableta tiene todo lo que eh podido descubrir de esta consola, tomala, cuidala, y te iré avisando lo que averigüe  
Alex: Vendrás también, examinarás ahora la del otro lado  
Winn (sorprendido): Wow, que, no puedo, tengo que estar al pendiente de la conexión por si algo sale mal y…  
J’ohn: Sr. Scott, no está a discusión  
Winn se aleja hasta la consola, ahí Alex llama su atención con cara de mamá angustiada  
Winn: No me mires así  
Alex: ¿Qué te perturba?  
Winn: Esto, me lo hice anoche, ayudando a Guardian, Barry nos encontró, y no le hemos dicho a Kara porque ya viste como se pone con el tema de Guardian   
Alex: Winn, lo entiendo, pero ahora, Kara y Barry, te necesitan, Kara no tiene sus poderes, y Barry no puede cubrirlos a ambos, necesitan a sus amigos ahí, ¿Vendrás a ayudar a tu mejor amiga?  
Winn: Alex, yo,…, lo haré  
Alex: Entonces equipate, y te prometo, encontraremos la forma de decirle a Kara sobre Guardian  
Winn: Gracias Alex

* * *

Maaldorian  
Los prisioneros están recargados o sentados en el suelo deprimidos, Kara esta caminando en círculos a lo largo de la celda cambiando de nerviosa a asustada  
Mon-El: Ka…, Supergirl, tranquilizate  
Kara: No puedo tranquilizarme, ya tenía que haber actuado  
Mon-El: Lo logrará, encontrará como detener esta operación y nos llevará a la puerta  
Roulette vuelve y ven a todos con una sonrisa  
Roulette: Felicidades, todos han sido vendidos  
Ven al alienígena que estaba en la Tierra entrar seguido por un Dominador, causando el enojo de Kara  
Kara: Como odio esa especie  
Roulette: Procedan  
Desactivan el campo de contención, 2 guardias caminan hacia ellos, pero Kara se les planta en frente, ambos la golpean con sus armas dándoles descargas que la hacen retorcerse y caer al suelo  
Roulette: Tranquilos, no maltraten el premio mayor  
Mon-El (confundido): ¿Premio mayor?  
Roulette: Si, todos fueron vendidos por el mismo comprador, pero alguien ofreció más de la mitad de la cifra de todos ellos, solo por ella, dispuestos a pagar tanto por una chica, ya me imaginó que clases de cosas, y atuendos, tienen planeados para tí, ya saquen la también  
Los guardias levantan a Kara por los brazos, Mon-El va hacia ellos, pero un tercer guardia se interpone apuntándole con su arma, los guardias que levantaron a Kara la sujetan de los bíceps y sujetan sus muñecas tras su espalda, Kara se alarma al ver a otro guardia acercarse a ella con un collar, pero antes de que pudiera ponérselo, una ráfaga amarilla se lo lleva, Kara sonríe y pisa con fuerza al guardia a su izquierda, este afloja su agarré sobre ella, Kara gira con fuerza logrando estrellar a los guardias, Barry corre lanzándolos contra el otro, va hacia el Dominador, pero este lanza un golpe seco con todo el brazo lanzándolo hacia Kara, choca contra ella derribando a ambos, Barry se levanta, pero el Dominador lo golpea lanzándolo al muro junto a la puerta, camina hacia él, cuando ve que no lo mira a él, sino a Kara, y viceversa, apunta con la cabeza a Barry y usa sus poderes para hacer que Barry no se concentre, los 4 guardias usan sus arma en él dándole una tremenda descarga, Kara se levanta y va hacia él, pero el Dominador la detiene, Kara toma su mano y la comienza a torcer, Mon-El corre y taclea a un guardia llevándose a otro, Barry crea tornados de los brazos apartando a los otros 2, cuando oyen gritar al Dominador, bien que Kara le dislocó un dedo haciendo que la suelte y Barry lo noquea, los guardias empiezan a levantarse, pero los prisioneros los detienen  
Kara: Su malvada empresa término, adentro, por favor  
Roulette la mira duramente, causando la sonrisa de Kara  
Kara: Cariño, por favor  
Barry corre dejando a Roulette, a los guardias y el doctor en la celda, percatarse de la ausencia del Dominador  
Barry: Ok, siganme, es hora de irnos de aquí, ese no debe estar lejos  
Kara: Vamos detrás de tí  
Barry: No abuses de la vista  
Todos comienzan a irse y derribar a los guardias con los que se topan

* * *

El portal se activa y de ahí salen Alex, Winn y los agentes, ven la consola y la examinan  
Alex: ¿Alguna idea?  
Winn: No, creí que seria en medio de una zona de guerra o palacio  
Alex: Yo igual  
Un agente llama su atención y ven un palacio pasando la montaña  
Alex: Eso lo explica, esta aquí, ya que así los prisioneros no llegaran al portal antes de matarlos o re-capturarlos por la lejanía del portal, ok, allá es a donde vamos  
Todos preparan sus armas y caminan hacia el palacio, pero Alex detiene a Winn  
Alex: Tu no, tu eres el único que podrá hacer arrancar el portal  
Winn: No puedo, estoy en otro planeta  
Alex: Estarás bien  
Winn: No, Alex; (gritando): Alex, al menos dejarme un agente

* * *

2 guardias comienzan a disparar, Barry corre y les noquea quitándoles las armas y dándoselas a Kara y Mon-El, quienes las usan sobre los guardias, Mon-El es apuntando, Barry vio eso y corre hacia él, hasta que ve que el Dominador le baja el arma al guardia  
Dominador: A él no  
Ven que le hace una reverencia y se alejan, ambos se miran confundidos, deciden seguir a los demás hasta que los ven detenidos junto a una cables que sacan humo  
Barry: Diablos, a ver si aún sirven  
Kara (confundida): Ah, Flash, ¿Nos instruyes?  
Barry: Si, Supergirl, estos cables causaran una reacción en cadena que destruirá este lugar  
Kara: ¿Qué?, no puedes volarlo?  
Barry: Tranquila, el lugar donde los dejamos no explotara, solo esperó que no se dañe una pared por los escombros  
Kara: ¿Cómo cuánto tendremos?  
Barry: Unos 90 segundos  
Mon-El: ¿Apartir de cuándo?  
Barry: A partir de, ahora, corran  
Todos comienzan a correr siguiendo a Barry quien no usa su velocidad para guiarlos, cuando ven la puerta todos aceleran el paso, pero se detienen alarmados al ver la puerta explotar, pero Barry, Kara y Mon-El sueltan un suspiro al ver a Alex y los agentes entrar  
Alex (sonriendo): Supergirl, que alegría  
Mon-El: Siento interrumpir, pero tenemos que irnos  
Kara: Este lugar volara en cualquier momento  
Alex los mira confundida hasta que empieza a oír las explosiones, todos comienzan a salir dirigiéndose hacia el portal

* * *

Winn revisa la consola angustiado al no poder hacerlo funcionar, cuando alza la vista ve a guardia apuntó de golpearlo, Winn hace lo que puede para esquivarlo, hasta que le patea la pierna tirándolo, le pone su arma en la garganta y comienza a presionar, Winn trata de quitárselo hasta que ve una piedra, trata de tomarla con mucho esfuerzo, al lograrlo golpea al guardia con ella en la cabeza varias veces quitándoselo de encima, le quita su arma y lo golpe con ella noqueándolo  
Winn: Yo lo hice; (emocionado): ¡Yo lo hice!, ¡Ya no se aprovecharan del chico de la sudadera roja!  
Winn se da la vuelta y ve a todos correr hacia él, viendo a Mon-El gritándole  
Mon-El: Enciende el auto  
Winn lo mira un momento sin entender hasta que ve a todos los que vienen con él, corre hasta la consola, pero no puede encender el portal  
Mon-El: ¿Qué pasa?  
Winn: Algo le hicimos a la señal, un segundo, creó que lo tengo, pero no durará mucho encendido  
Alex: Servirá, pero hazlo ya  
Winn logra activar el portal, conforme lo van cruzando oyen un grito, se voltean y ven a Izzy ser capturada por 5 guardias  
Barry: Yo voy  
Kara: Voy contigo, no tengo mis poderes, pero no la dejaré  
Barry: Preparate  
Barry sujeta a Kara y corre hacia ellos, antes de llegar se detiene, usando su fuerza cinética para lanzar a Kara a gran velocidad contra ellos, liberando a Izzy y derribando a 2 guardias  
Kara: Corre, ya  
Kara golpea a uno de los guardias, otro la golpea en el estómago con su arma, pero Kara sujeta el arma, lo pisa y tira del arma quitándosela, golpeándolo con ella en la cabeza, la usa para bloquear al golpe de otro, cuando un estallido los sorprende, siendo iluminado todo por una gran luz amarilla, ve a un guardia golpearla, pero no siente el golpe, causando que sonría, sabiendo que la luz es luz de sol, usa su aliento helado y aparta a los guardias dejándolos congelados  
Barry (sorprendido): ¿Qué es eso?  
Alex: Un regalo de J'ohn, una granada de sol amarillo  
Barry: Aún no terminamos, ¡Nave!  
Barry corre junto a Kara señalando la nave, reconociéndola como una nave de los Dominadores, ambos se miran entendiendo la idea, Barry comienza a vibrar su brazo jalando energía, Kara se eleva sobre él, lanzando su visión de calor, a la vez que Barry un relámpago cargado con la energía acumulada, impactando la nave sacándola de curso derribándola, uno de los guardias comienza a dispararles, pero recibe un disparo, voltean y ven a Jo corriendo hacia ellos  
Jo: Jo ayudarlos, sacar a Jo de este lugar  
Kara: Con gusto  
Winn: Oigan, colapsa el portal  
Alex: Vámonos  
Alex y Winn cruzan el portal, este comienza a parpadear indicando que esta fallando, alarmando a los 3  
Barry (gritando): ¡Sujetense!  
Barry los toma a ambos por la espalda y corre hacia el portal, logrando cruzarlo, saliendo en la bodega metálica antes de que se apagara  
Barry: Eso estuvo cerca  
Jo: ¿Este planeta siempre huele así?  
Su comentario hace que se rían, J'ohn le da un pulgar en alto a Barry, el cual sonríe y se lo devuelve

* * *

Cat.Co  
Kara sale del ascensor y ve a la madre de Izzy, se acerca a ella, quien la mira nerviosa, se hace a un lado dejando que Izzy corra y abracé a su madre, va a la oficina de Snaper dejándolas arreglar las cosas, ahí deja caer su reportaje sobre el escritorio de Snaper, tapándole lo que estaba leyendo  
Snaper: ¿Luna de esclavos? Un tanto poético Danvers  
Kara: Es sobre el caso de Izzy Williams, el cual me dijo que lo dejará, se que lo desobedecí, pero cuando mi corazón me dice algo, no puedo ignararlo, porque se que en mi corazón que es lo correcto, y siempre lo voy a seguir  
Snaper: El artículo se queda, pero no usaremos ese nombre  
Kara: Ok, Sr. Snaper  
Kara sale sin percatarse de la sonrisa de Snaper, fuera de la oficina ve a Barry con una tableta revisando información  
Kara: ¿Qué encontraste?  
Barry: No mucho, no le dieron una buena revisada  
Kara: ¿Crees poder hacerlo funcionar?  
Barry: No lo sé, me llevará tiempo, y más si es daño desde ambos lados  
Kara: Esperó que se pueda, Mon-El lo dijo, esa luna es de las principales, tenemos que derribar esa operación esclavista  
Barry: Encontraremos la forma de volver, y arruinar su lucró a través del sufrimiento  
Kara: Uf, tenemos que, no podré dormir sabiendo que ese lugar sigue como si nada  
Barry: No por mucho, pero posible deba llevar esto a Tierra-1, esto es más el campo de Cisco que el mío  
Barry alza la vista y ve a Winn entrar a la oficina de Winn, se gira tapándole la vista a Kara de la oficina  
Barry: Mejor ve a la D.E.O. y calma a Alex, yo veré que puedo averiguar y esperar no involucrar a los demás  
Kara: Si claro  
Kara se va al ascensor mientras él se acerca a la oficina mirando la tableta, al ver las puertas cerrarse pone toda su atención a la oficina de James  
Winn: El Guardian protege la Tierra, pero el agente Scott de la D.E.O. protege las estrellas  
Barry: Que no se te suba  
Winn: Barry, no lo haría  
James: Mejor cuidarlo allá  
Barry: Creeme, lo haré  
James: Y gracias por cubrirnos con Kara  
Barry: No me gusta mentirle a Kara, así que lo mejor será encontrar una forma de decirle, pero no negaré que me sorprende, ella tomo bien a mis amigos en mi Tierra, unos literal solo usan arco y flechas  
Winn (sorprendido): ¿De verdad?  
Barry: Si, no se que tiene de distinto contigo  
James: Tal vez el que no sepa que soy yo, pero será más fácil al tener tu apoyo  
Barry: Bien, solo hay que decirlo, y que no sea de sopetón

* * *

Departamento de Kara  
Barry va hacia la puerta al oír el timbre, al abrir la puerta ve a Mon-El con una botella de plástico  
Barry (sorprendido): Mon-El, hola, ¿Paso algo?  
Mon-El: No, venía a ver a Kara, le traje esto  
Barry toma la botella y se ríe al ver que dice agua con gas, se hace a un lado dejándolo pasar, viendo a Kara en una colcha hablando por teléfono, terminando la llamada, poniéndole atención a Mon-El  
Kara: Era Lena, le echará un ojo al portal  
Barry: Eso va a ayudar, tal vez me ahorre el viaje  
Mon-El: ¿Planean volver?  
Kara: Si, y terminar sus operaciones para siempre  
Mon-el: Eso les tomará mucho  
Barry: Tenemos tiempo  
Mon-el: Bueno, no venía a eso, eh estado pensando en todo lo que paso, lo que eh visto desde que caí aquí en la Tierra, lo que les eh visto hacer y quiero ser un superhéroe  
Barry (sorprendido): ¿De verdad?  
Mon-el: Si, el verlos en acción, y esa no muy grata experiencia que sufrí con Parásito, un alienígena que drena la energía …  
Barry: ¿Y lo fortalece?  
Mon-el: ¿Kara te contó sobre él?  
Barry: No, pero enfrente a alguien así, Kara lo conoce, Blackout  
Kara: Tus metas bien locos  
Mon-El: Vaya que si  
Barry: Bueno, que decías, ser un héroe  
Mon-El: Si, estar en Maaldorian, me recordó todo lo que hacía mi planeta, y no quiero que la Tierra tome ese mismo rumbo, se que así podré mejorar el planeta, y en cierta forma, ayudarme al no hacer nada para cambiar a Daxam  
Kara: No había mucho que pudieras hacer  
Mon-El (nervioso): Lo sé  
Kara: Pero, me alegra que quieras cambiar, y te apoyaremos; un momento, lo haces por el traje, ¿Verdad?  
Mon-El: No, bueno si, estaría bien tener un traje, pero es enserio lo de cambiar la opinión de los Daxamitas, Krypton colapso, pero fueron sus restos los que destruyeron Daxam, así que, tengo la esperanza, de que allá más allá afuera, y que al ver que si podemos cambiar, ver que las costumbres de Daxam estaban mal, podremos hacer algo bueno  
Barry: Ok, veremos que hacer mañana por ti, y nada de un traje hasta estar listo  
Mon-El: Oh, vamos

* * *

Portal de Maandolrian  
Varios de los guardias tratan de hacer encender el portal impacientando a Roulette, cuando una luz sale de una nave sobre ellos dejando a 2 personas mostrando un holograma de Mon-El  
*****: ¿Donde está Mon-El de Daxam?  
Roulette: En la Tierra, y hay que abordar esa nave ya, tenemos mucho que viajar  
*****: ¿Tenemos?  
Roulette: Así es, ya que yo se exactamente en que parte de la Tierra está  
Comienzan a dispararle a todos los que se encuentran en el lugar dejando solo a Roulette, quien no se inmuta  
*****: Esto no parece inquietarte  
Roulette: Fue liberador, ¿Nos vamos?  
*****: Nos vamos


	3. Heroísmo negado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El escape de Livewire pondrá los nervios de Kara al limite, y las intrusiones de Mon-El y James no mejorán su ánimo para nada, y más con el tema de Guardian el compromiso de Barry se verá dividido entre James y Barry

**Heroísmo negado**

Kara y Mon-El se paran en el centro de la cámara de entrenamiento, varias figuras de cartón están frente a ellos, al darse la vuelta está Barry parado con los brazos cruzados

Barry: Bien, ¿Listos?

Mon-El: Nací listo

Kara: Está prueba no será tan fácil, así que más te vale estarlo

Mon-El: Estoy más que listo de lo que nunca lo eh estado, saca los drones

Barry: Eso es lo que hace que sea más difícil, yo seré su oponente esta vez

Mon-El (sorprendido): ¿En serio?

Kara: Barry lleva haciendo esto más que yo, y sus poderes serán una buena prueba

Mon-El: Ok, enseñanos de lo que éstas hecho

Barry: Solo te recuerdo, te trataré como lo harían los enemigos a los que te enfrentarás en las calles

Barry corre hacia ellos, a la vez que Mon-El hacia él, Barry se detiene lanzándole un rayo, impulsándolo hacia Kara, ella lo sujeta y ambos se mueven para tapar a las figuras de cartón, de los rayos que Barry lanzó, Kara dispara su visión de calor, pero Barry vibra en fase haciendo que lo atraviese sin hacerle nada, tras él se suben otras figuras, incluida una de J'ohn

Mon-El (sorprendido): Vaya que capturaron su inexistente sonrisa

Barry: Me sorprende que se tomarán la molestia de hacerle una

Kara vuele a usar su visión de calor, pero con el mismo resultado, Barry la voltea a ver, notando que se rasca la nunca nerviosa

Barry: ¿Enserio creíste que bajaría la guardia tan fácil?

Kara: Valía la pena intentarlo

Barry corre en círculos alrededor de ella, Kara comienza a flotar y Mon-El trata de detenerlo, pero Barry lo lanza hacia una de las figuras partiéndola, Kara lo sujeta por la espalda, Barry vibra a fase pasando por sus brazos, pero Mon-El le da un derechazo, aturdiéndolo, vibra en fase hacia el otro lado del cuarto cuando Kara usa su aliento helado, Barry levanta la mano y ambos se detienen

Barry: No estuvo mal, pero Mon-El, debes saber cuando y como ayudar a tus compañeros

Barry señala hacia la figura de cartón que partieron, provocando que Kara y Mon-El la miren sorprendidos

Barry: O causaras más problemas

Mon-El: Ok, pero no se puede negar que estoy mejorando, ya casi no hay víctimas de cartón

Barry: Eh aprendido que no siempre salvarás a todos, pero igual debes intentarlo

Kara: Creó que estas listo

Barry: Será tu examen por así decirlo

Mon-El: ¿Qué esto no lo era?

Barry: No, ni de cerca

* * *

Prisión de Ciudad Nacional - Mañana siguiente

Alex y Maggie están revisando la celda de Leslei Willis aka Livewire, la cual tiene agua en el piso y a varios guardias en la puerta de la celda

Maggie: Esto no es bueno, al menos no mató a la doctora

Alex: Si, pero lo mejor será no alarmar a Kara, ella tiene una mala historia con Livewire

Oyen a personas alegando acercándose, se voltean y ven a Kara abriéndose paso entre los guardias, mientras Barry se pasa con una de las identificaciones de la DEO con su alterador activado

Kara: Disculpen, compermiso, trabajo para Cat.Co

Guardia: Perdón, intente detenerla pero es muy fuerte

Barry: Jamás podrías pararla, creeme

Ambos se acercan a ellas en un círculo

Kara: Esto no puede ser

Barry: Si puede, algún idiota creyó que sería buena idea combinar un balde de metal con agua y una meta-humana con poderes eléctricos usando esposas bloqueadoras, eso le daba energía, no puede expulsarla sin hacerse daño, lo cual lo empeora ya que la alimentan para un ataque potente

Maggie: ¿Si sabés que eso no la hizo escapar?

Barry: Obviamente, la forma del agua dispersada lo índica, aunque parece que tampoco se levanto por su propio pie, toda el agua esta tirada en vez de solo pisadas, asi como el cuando la ayudaron a escapar

Alex: ¿A que te refieres?

Kara: Yo tampoco entiendo

Barry: Todo lo que se de ella es sobre nuestra pelea cuando vine la primera vez, y no parece el estilo que aparenta esto

Kara: Es una distracción, para que no la sigamos y estemos rastreando pistas falsas

Barry: Hay más verdad en ellas, y siempre la evidencia esconde otra, todo tiene una preparación, y un camino, verlo es lo difícil, puedo averiguar que paso, como se fue, la intención del guardia y la otra chica, pero requeriro la escena vacía

Maggie: Bien, le avisaremos al alcaide

Las 3 voltean a ver a Barry y ven que les señala la salida, las 3 salen incómodas viéndolo

Alex: Vaya que es intenso

Kara: Te dije que era el mejor

Maggie: No era necesario que nos hechara

Barry se agacha y ve detenidamente toda la celda

Barry: Ok, veamos que me ocultas

* * *

DEO

Winn pone en pantalla la foto de Livewire junto con un expediente y fotos de la celda donde estaba

Winn: Ok, estamos listos para esto, la única, la letal y asombrosa, Livewire

Mon-El: Obvio, es la clase de criminal loco que necesito

Kara: No debí dejarla en una prisión para humanos, toda su humanidad se esfumó cuando obtuvo sus poderes

Kara en su rabieta desprende un trozo de un equipo de las consolas de reconocimiento

Kara (nerviosa): ¿Era un juguete de Winn?

J'ohn: No, es costoso

Kara: Rayos

Un ráfaga le sacude el cabello, volteando y viendo a Barry sentarse en la consola

Barry: Dime que encontraste algo Winn

Winn: Perdón amigo

Barry: Rayos, ¿Y eso?

Señala al equipo roto y los demás voltean a Kara que empieza a avergonzarse

Barry: Ok, sabemos que Livewire escapó y al parecer fueron 2 personas quienes fueron los responsables

Winn: Y ustedes 2 ya la han enfrentado antes, ellos no podrán hacer mucha diferencia

Kara: Si no es que Leslie ya los mató

Barry: No lo creó, la ultima vez Gray Banshee la convenció de ayudarla, deben querer algo de ella, y tener algo que ella quiera

Kara: ¿Qué te hace suponer eso?

Barry: La celda, algo falta ahí, puedo sentirlo

Winn: Como sea, lo importante encontrarla y tenemos todo lo necesario incluido a este señor

Barry: Winn, oye, calmante

Winn: Perdona

Mon-El: ¿El puede encontrarla y la computadora no?

Kara: La última vez que la enfrentamos, Barry encontró su escondite y se que podrá hacerlo otra vez

Barry: No va a ser fácil, pero puedo hacerlo

Kara: Ok, pero apresurate, no podemos dejar que siga allá afuera

Comienza a alejarse bajo la mirada de todos con rostros inquietos, excepto por Barry

Barry (confundido): ¿Así me veo cuando lidio con Thawne?

* * *

Cat.Co

Kara entra en la oficina de James, donde él revisa varios archivos para la siguiente edición, levantándose al ver a Kara

James: Hola, a pasado un tiempo

Kara: Ya lo creó, hemos pasado por un periodo estresante

James: Si, mientras enfrentábamos criminales y alienígenas, tu peleabas con Barry contra dioses y seres ínter dimensionales, creó que Clark jamás enfrentó algo como eso

Kara: Es bueno saber que sigo consiguiendo cosas que Kal no

James: Jamás imaginé que así serían nuestras vidas

Kara: Entiendo el sentimiento, estando en Krypton jamás creí tener súper poderes

James: Si, pero fue para bien

Kara: Si, hay veces que no lo siento así, como ahora, Livewire esta suelta otra vez y no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, como urge la ayuda

James (confundido): ¿No tienes ayuda? Que pasa con Barry, el te ayudo la última vez

Kara: Está un poco alterado por el escape de Livewire, siente que se le paso algo por alto

James: Bueno, aún con Flash, no estás sola, hay mas ayuda allá afuera

Kara: Es verdad, tenemos a Mon-El

James: ¿Mon-El?

Kara: Si, Barry me a ayudado a entrenarlo

James: Ah si, tu "escuela de héroes", no te ofendas, pero no creó que este listo para algo como Livewire

Kara: Solo obvio no, ella es despiadada

James: Tu y Barry ya la vencieron antes, segura que quieres involucrar a Mon-El

Kara: Tu no puedes definir quien es un héroe, haces lo mismo con el Guardián, ese loco solo hará que lo maten

James: ¿Y crees que Mon-El lo hará diferente?

Kara iba responder cuando suena su celular, contesta y su expresión va cambiando conforme lo que le dicen

Kara: Ok, lleva a Mon-El, los veo ahí; Barry la encontró, bueno, supo donde esta atacando en el instante en que comenzó, después seguimos con esto

James: Claro, alcanzalos

Kara sale de la oficina mientras James saca su celular

James: Winn, Flash llamo…

* * *

En un estacionamiento hay oficiales de policía disparándole a Livewire y al guardia que la ayudo a salir, ambos los atacan con rayos, cuando del techo entran Kara, Barry y Mon-El

Barry: La próxima vez usamos la puerta

Mon-El: Hecho

Kara: ¿Quién es el nuevo?

Barry: Un problema

Kara: Hay que sacarlos de aquí

Kara va hacia los ellos mientras Mon-El da un paso antes de que Barry le estorba con el brazo

Barry: Aseguraré de todos salgan de aquí, nosotros los mantendremos ocupados, rápido

Barry corre y se lanza contra el guardia, estrellándolo contra la pared, Kara sujeta a Livewire y la lanza al guardia chocando con la pared, ambos atacan con descargas eléctricas hacia todos lados, Barry usa sus relámpagos para detener las que puede así como Kara su visión de calor, Mon-El toma la puerta de una patrulla y la usa para desviar los demás, frente a los policías la cadena de la reja es destruida por un disparo de la motocicleta de James quiene entra y se detiene detrás de Mon-El

James: Salgan ahora

Mon-El: Ya lo oyeron

Los policías se empiezan a marchar, pero un rayo frena a algunos, se voltean y ven a Barry y a Kara ser lanzados por látigos de electricidad

Kara: Eso es nuevo

Barry: Tal vez sirva algo viejo y de poco uso

Barry comienza a correr en círculos por el lugar cuando aparecen varios Flash, Livewire ataca a uno viendo su rayo pasar a través de él sin ningún efecto, ambos atacan los espejos de velocidad sin efecto hasta que todos desapareen y Livewire sale disparada hacia Kara, quien la sujeta y la estrella en el suelo, Barry iba a golpear al guardia cuando genera sus látigos y los envuelve alrededor del cuello de Barry sacudiendo lo como muñeca de trapo, Kara se lanza hacia él cuando sus muñecas son sujetadas por los látigos de Livewire

Mon-El: Aguanten

Kara: No, saca a todos

James: Flash parece tener un plan

Ambos ven a Barry ponerse en su rodilla izquierda, usa su brazo derecho y enrolla el látigo en el, parándose y vibrando su brazo, conforme se acerca al guardia va enrollando el látigo en su torso, el guardia lo golpea con otro látigo pero sin detener el avance de Barry quien lo golpea con sus puños y el látigo, usa su velocidad para estampar al guardia en el suelo, pone su mano en su pecho y comienza a vibrar enviando electricidad al guardia, este parece sonreír, pero de a poco esa sonrisa se va desvaneciendo conforme se carga, intenta quitárselo sin éxito hasta que un látigo de Livewire lo jala y lanzándolo a Kara

Mon-El: No me quedare aquí

Corre hacia Livewire y la impulsa con la puerta, ella dispara un rayo hacia el oficial que iba hasta atrás de los que seguían saliendo, James corre hacia él y lo cubre con su escudo, siendo ambos lanzados a una camioneta blindada de la policía, permitiéndole a Livewire y al guardia escapar, Mon-El corre hacia el policía mientras Kara ayuda a Barry a avanzar y se detiene junto a James quitándole su casco

Kara (sorprendida): ¿James? Esto es…

Barry: Oigan, salgamos de aquí, luego discutimos

* * *

DEO

En el área médica Alex pasa una linterna por los ojos de James checando sus reflejos, Kara envuelve el torso de Barry en vendas dejando a descubierto unas marcas rojas y negras, Winn y Mon-El están sentados incómodos, y más con la llegada de Lena y J'ohn

J'ohn: Reporte, rápido

Mon-El (nervioso): Livewire tiene un socio

James: Todos Coincidimos que es el guardia que la ayudo a escapar

Barry: Se puso un poco intensa la situación, escaparon, pero nadie murió, nadie lastimado, es evidente que no

Lena: ¿Crees hallarlos?

Barry: Por eso estas aquí, abajo esta todo lo que tenemos, primero veamos a los que la ayudaron, el guardia ya apareció, pero la otra fugitiva todavía no

James: No me había percatado

Alex: Creó que nadie lo hizo

J'ohn: Esperemos que sepa lo que hace Sr. Allen

Barry: Yo igual

Lena: ¿Quieres enfocarte en algo especial?

Barry: No, sin embargo hay algo en esto que me esta carcomiendo en cerebro, algo en esa pelea no estaba bien

Alex: Espero que no te hayas dañado el cerebro por tanta electricidad a la que te sometiste

Kara: Cierto, ¿Qué pensabas ahí?

Barry: Que vibrando mi brazo de la misma forma que el látigo evitaría que lo quitara y eso restringir su movimiento, funciono, pero no tome en cuenta el daño al parecer

Alex: Se noto Einstein

Barry: Algo más en común

Lena: Lo mejor será ponernos a trabajar

Kara: Encuentra la rápido

Lena: Su tercer aparición, no será tan difícil

Lena y J'ohn salen mientras Alex revisa el vendaje, Kara se acerca a James con una mirada dura

Kara: Lindo traje, ¿Lo hiciste Winn?

Winn: Si, es mío

Alex: Buen trabajo

Kara (enojada): ¿Cuando iban a decírmelo?

Winn: Apenas lo convencí anoche de decírtelo

Alex: Llevo diciéndose los desde hace tiempo

Barry: Casi los pateo para que lo hagan

James: Si lo hiciste

Winn: Literal una vez

Kara (sorprendida): ¿Usteded ya lo sabían?

Mon-El: Yo no

Barry: Ellos tenía que decírtelo, no nosotros

Kara: Nos dan un momento a solas

Winn, James, Mon-El y Alex comienzan a alejarse cuando Kara hace raspar su garganta

Kara: A solas con James

Todos miran a James quien asiente, Alex ayuda a Barry a levantarse de la silla

Kara (seria): Ponte una playera o algo, no quiero a todas en la DEO distraídos

Los 4 comienzan a irse rápidamente, notando que Kara ya no les pone atención

Mon-El: Winn, la motocicleta, hazme una

Winn: Mon-El, nada de eso ahora

Alex: ¿Y eso que fue?

Barry: Qué olvidé que Kara resulto ser una novia celosa

Kara se acerca a James, siendo separados por una mesa con equipo médico

Kara (seria): Estoy manteniendo la calma, eres mi amigo, pero necesito que me digas porque

James: No podía seguir quedándome sentado sin hacer nada, necesitaba ayudar

Kara: Hay más formas de ser un héroe

James: ¿Y cómo Kara? Estar tras un escritorio en una empresa de revistas

Kara: No te digo que debas estar siempre tras un escritorio si no que hay mejores formas que arriesgando tu vida, creeme aún con poderes es difícil hacer esto

James: ¿Creés que es malo que lo haga usando un escudo avanzado pero no usando arco y flechas?

Kara (sorprendida): Alto, como…

James: Barry nos hablo de los héroes de su mundo, y se me hace algo hipócrita que nos veas como un estorbo si peleaste con gente con menos equipo por meses

Kara: A diferencia de ti, ellos entrenaron, pasaron por mucho para convertirse en eso, tener un simple equipo avanzado no ayuda, se necesita también tener una mente brillante, saber reaccionar cuando se deben tomar decisiones difíciles

James: ¿Y que creés que acabo de hacer?

Kara: Sentir vergüenza por ti mismo

James: Es vergüenza ponerme con mi escudo entre una persona y el rayo que Mon-El le lanzó por sus tazones egoístas

Kara: ¿Ahora él es egoísta? Cuando tu no puedas ver más allá de ti

James: ¿Y que tiene de diferente a lo que haces?

Kara: Yo me aseguro de que hagan lo correcto, y sepan cuando dejarnos hacer las cosas a nosotros

James: Tu no decides quien puede ser un héroe, no eres nadie para decirme que debo ser ni quien soy

Kara: Lo hago, porque sé lo que es estar al filo de todo, yo cometo un error y me lanzan contra un edificio, tu, te asesinan, si cometes un error, un error humano, y te despedazan, no tendrás la fuerza ni la destreza para esto como la que tengo, la de Barry

James: ¿O Mon-El?

Kara: Si

James: En serio eres ciega para no ver sus intenciones, hace eso por tí, el sólo pelea por tí y por él

Kara: Escoge sabía lo que vas a decir

James: ¿Oh qué?

Kara: Si sigues con esto, voy a detenerte por las malas

James: Ven a intentarlo

James sale del área dejando a Kara soltar un suspiro de frustración antes de salir a la dirección contraria a la de James

* * *

Alex y Barry llegan al área de cuidado intensivo, donde ven a J'ohn mirando a M'gann

Barry: Oye, ¿Qué le pasa?

Alex: Su mente se ahoga

Barry: ¿Hay forma de ayudarla?

J'ohn: No la hay

Alex: Si la hay, pero aquí el señor actúa como un niño

Barry (sorprendida): ¿Es tu enemiga?

J'ohn: Ella y los de su especie

Alex: Rencor del pasado

Barry: Ese es feo, más para quien lo siente que a quien va dirigido

J'ohn: ¿Usted que sabe sobre esto Sr. Allen?

Barry: Más de lo que imaginas

Alex: Hay alguien con quien estés así en tu Tierra no es así

Barry: Con él estoy en ambos casos, contigo y con Kara, fue él quien me dio acceso a este poder, pero el también me a causado gran dolor, y siempre será una parte de mí, sin importar en donde este el de alguna forma estará conmigo, eh aprendido a vivir con eso, y a perdonar, si dejó que ese odio me venza no soy muy diferente de él

J'ohn: Para mi no es tan fácil, no quiero perdonar, ellos mataron a toda mi especie, y si se que hubo algo bueno en ellos

Alex: J'ohn, lo difícil no es perdenorla a ella, sino a ti mismo

J'ohn: ¿Sobre que debo perdonarme?

Barry: Por vivir, por seguir aquí y después a ella, y así

* * *

Kara sale del edificio de la DEO alcanzando a Mon-El enfrente de la puerta

Kara: Mon-El, espera

Mon-El: Kara, oye ¿Ocurre algo?

Kara: ¿Qué paso allá? Te dijimos que sacaras a todos y no lo hiciste, dejaste tu posición comprometiendo la posición

Mon-el: Perdón todo lo que quería era ayudar a mi compañera

Kara: Vaya ayuda, Barry te lo dijo, habrá veces que no puedas ayudarnos sin perjudicar, fue exacto lo que hiciste, no nos hiciste caso, un policía está en el hospital y esos 2 escaparon

Mon-el (serio): Perdón si no quería ver morir a mi compañera

Kara (enojada): Y yo necesito a un compañero que me escuche, que sepa que estando en una pelea ponga bien las prioridades, y es algo que no encuentro en ti

Mon-El: Perdón, pero ya no quiero ser solo el ayudante, quiero poder hacer esto como se debe

Kara: ¿Y porque creés que estar de apoyo es malo? No necesitas probar nada, así que dime ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué acaso sientes algo por mi?

Mon-El: Porque lo dices

Kara: Por que me besaste, cuando estabas moribundo por el virus medusa cuando Barry vino a pedir ayuda por los Dominadores

Mon-El: No lo recuerdo, además, somos compañeros, y amigos, que más debería sentir

Kara: Nada, y espero que siga así

Kara comienza a alejarse dejando a Mon-El con la palabra en la boca

Mon-el (nervioso): Oye ¿A dónde vas?

Kara: A encontrarla, parece que soy la única que entiende la amenaza que es y más si no está sola

Mon-el: Dejame ayudar

Kara: Ya ayudaste suficiente, solo 1 persona muy puede ayudar y no puede ahora

* * *

En la mñana Kara y Mon-El llegan sin mirarse a donde están Barry, Lena, Alex, J'ohn y Winn

Kara: ¿Qué descubrieron?

Barry: No te va a gustar

Winn: Se revisó lo que Barry encontró de la escena, luego entre en las cámaras de la prisión, y esto apareció

Muestran el vídeo de Livewire forcejeando con el guardia y la prisionera antes de que la golpeen en el estómago y le pongan una funda en la cabeza

Barry: Por algo sentía que algo faltaba, porque literalmente faltaba algo, no están las esposas para suprimir sus poderes

Winn: No sé yo, pero eso no es un escape

Kara: No lo fue, la secuestraron, me equivoqué, y a lo grande

Lena: Por eso no hemos podido encontrarla, la energía no es de ella son esos 2

J'ohn: Logré darle acceso a la Srta. Luthor a los perfiles de esos prisioneros y descubrió algo interesante

Lena: Sus cuerpos son muy parecidos, Livewire solo es 1cm más alta que ella, en pleno combate…

Kara: No se nota la diferencia

Alex: Y Barry te tiene aún más malas

Barry: Si ellos no se sometieron a la misma reacción que le dio a Livewire sus poderes, son limitados, necesitan energía, y ahí entraría ella, se tomaron mucho para llevársela, deben estaría usando como una batería

Kara: Tenemos que encontrarla

Winn: Trabajo en eso

Lena: Yo estoy viendo como aislar la energía de Livewire, para devolver a esos 2 a la normalidad

J'ohn: Hay que trabajar y rápido, Mon-El te quedas aquí; Srta. Luthor, vuelva a su compañía y trabaje desde ahí, así no llamos la atención; agente Scott, Sr. Allen, encuentre la; ambas acompañenme

Kara y Alex siguen a J'ohn al área de cuidado intensivo, Lena se dirige al ascensor y Mon-El a sentarse, Winn se aleja de ahí revisando una tablet mientras saca discretamente su teléfono, hasta que Barry toca su hombro

Barry: ¿Qué tan avanzado vas con la búsqueda?

Winn: Mucho

Barry (serio): Sabes donde está

Winn: Y Guardian esta listo para rescatarla

Barry: Winn, es una locura, James no podrá contra los 2 el solo

Winn: Barry, Kara no confía en nosotros, dejamos demostrarle lo que se equivoca

Barry: Oye, se que James puede ser un héroe, pero también se cuando algo sale de tus límites

Winn: Sabes que necesitamos hacer esto

Barry (frustrado): Bien, pero estaré de respaldo si algo sale mal, y si pasa llamas a Kara

Winn parecía que iba a protestar, pero Barry alza su mano callandolo

Barry: Eso o le digo ahora

Winn: Ok, vamos

Barry: No hagas que me arrepienta

Ambos comienzan a alejarse sin percartarse de la presencia de Mon-El

* * *

J'ohn se sienta junto a M'gann mientras Kara y Alex se quedan paradas junto a él

J'ohn: El Sr. Allen dijo que debo perdonarme por vivir, la única forma de salvarla es que la ayude a perdonarse, haré la fusión, al hacer la reviviré cosas de mi pasado que eh intentado olvidar, voy a necesitarlas a mi lado

Alex: Claro J'ohn

Kara: Aquí estaremos siempre

J'ohn: Gracias, aquí voy

J'ohn cierra los ojos y comienza a conectarse con la mente de M'gann, visualizandola frente a un campo de contención en Marte

J'ohn: M'gann, soy J'ohn, mirame

M'gann: Aquí pertenezco, a todo este caos y destrucción, a toda esta muerte

J'ohn: El que tu especie sea la causante no significa que seas como ellos, ahora lo entiendo, y tu no tienes que pagar por sus equivocaciones, jamás

M'gann: Así no es como lo hacemos, debo pagar por traicionarlos por los tuyos, por matar a los míos por los tuyos, ver como reían del miedo de los verdes, no lo soporte, libere a un niño, y luego volví a acabar a los demás

J'ohn: Si ellos están molestos, que no te importe, tu le hiciste frente con tus ideales, y eso te permitió vivir, ir a la Tierra y conocerme, un verde

M'gann: Te engañe, me hice pasar por una verde, ya que no podía revivir a los tuyos, pero si dejar que sufrieras por ser el último, intentado ser tu amiga, para no sentirme sola

J'ohn: Ya no estas sola, eres mi amiga, y voy a cuidarte

M'gann: ¿Lo harás?

J'ohn: Lo haré, ahora levantarte, vamos a casa

J'ohn la ayuda a levantarse antes de que una luz blanca lo segué, abriendo los ojos viendo a Kara y Alex frente a él, voltea hacia M'gann y la ve abriendo los ojos

M'gann: ¿A esto los humanos llaman migraña?

* * *

En una fábrica un doctor esta usando su máquina para extraer la energía de Livewire, hasta que deja de moverse

Científico: Por favor continúa, entre más pelees más energía podre tomar de tí para mis

Livewire: Clones, y voy a matarte lenta y dolorosa mente

Científico: Sabes que si quisiera podría acabarte ahora verdad, pero no, gracias a ti, pronto tendré más, con 2 prototipos demostré que este poder es controlable que puede lidiar incluso a Supergirl y a policías con electricidad

Livewire: Mi electricidad, porque te conformas con esas copias, si podemos hacer esto juntos, tener a la original

Científico: Con lo que hice le mostré al mundo el potencial de este poder, y todos los ejércitos del planeta me buscaran por ellos, y si logró mejorarlos, crearé la mejor arma que existe

Livewire: ¿Y como planeas hacer eso si te tomaste tantas molestias por tenerme aquí?

Científico: Sencillo, Flash

Livewire (sorprendida): ¿Flash? No sabía que otra vez estaba por aquí, interesante

Científico: Parece que tenemos la misma idea

Oye el gancho de James y se va a una consola para presionar algunos botones, de las luces salen las copias, James llega detrás de ellos, cuando lo atacan usa su escudo para devolverles sus rayos, va hasta Livewire y comienza a quitar los seguros

Livewire: ¿Y Supergirl?

James: Ocupada, soy Guardian

Livewire (sarcástica): Que bien, estoy pérdida

James: Si quieres te dejo

Los clones se incorporan y se acercan a James, cuando Mon-El entra por una ventanilla y estampa a los clones

James: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mon-El: Lo mismo que tú

Livewire: ¿Y tu eres?

Mon-El: Soy, el otro Superman, en entrenamiento

Livewire: Horrible disfraz

Oyen a alguien toser, se voltean y ven al científico sonriendo frente a ellos

Científico: ¿Ustedes sabían que muchos científicos experimentan en si mismos?

Alza sus brazos sacando rayos amarillos de ellos impactando a James y Mon-El

* * *

Kara voltea hacia todos lados en la DEO, saca su celular para recibir una llamada

Kara: Hola Winn, ¿Dónde estás? No encuentro a nadie

Winn (nervioso): Kara, oye, recuerdas cuando dije que no hemos encontrado a Livewire

Kara (sorprendida): No inventes, ¿Cómo convenciste a Lena de esto?

Winn: No lo hice, desde el principio considere una frecuencia diferente

Kara: ¿A dónde?

Winn: La región de fábricas, James y Mon-El acaban de ser capturados

Kara: ¿Y Barry?

Winn: En camino a darles apoyo

* * *

El científico ajusta los seguros de Livewire, con James y Mon-El con esposas experimentales enganchadas al suelo

James: ¿Puedes safarte?

Mon-El comienza a separar los brazos cuando las esposas le dieron una descarga eléctrica

Mon-el (adolorido): ¡Au! Científico malvado

Científico: Impresionantes, patente pendiente, tiene la fuerza para impedir escapes de cualquier tipo

Livewire: Eso es lo que pasa cuando unos niños intentan hacer el trabajo de la verdadera superheroína

James: ¿Qué esperas lograr con esto?

Científico: Como le dije a ella, acabo de probar que su electricidad pueden de ser trasferida, y controlada, y todos los ejércitos vendrán a mi

*****: Se nota que sabes lo que haces

Todos voltean hacia la voz y ven a Barry parado con los brazo cruzados, Mon-El suspira aliviado y el científico sonríe

Científico: Aquí estas, Flash

Barry: Ya esperabas mi llegada

Científico: Si, tus habilidades, lo que eres, no eres un alienígena, ni un humano, eres lo más cercano a un dios

Barry (molesto): No soy nada de eso, pero veamos de lo que de es capaz

Científico: Claro Flash

El científico me dispara sus rayos, Barry corre hacia ellos, saltando mientras toma la ráfaga del rayo y se la redirige de vuelta impactándolo en el pecho apartándolo de todos justo cuando Kara aterriza con fuerza donde el estaba

Kara: Eso fua asombroso

Barry: Pero aún no terminamos

Kara: Yo liberó a Livewire, tu a James y Mon-El

Barry, corre hacia James y Mon-El y los hace vibrar sacándolos de las esposas, cuando ven a los clones levantarse; Kara se acerca a Livewire y usa su aliento helado para congelar la máquina que la sujeta y la destruye con su súper fuerza en una patada soltando la energía de Livewire hacia ella

Livewire: Sabés, podría acabar te ahora, pero parece que tenemos cosas más importantes de que ocuparnos ahora

Kara voltea viendo a los chicos pelear contra los clones, va y entre los 4 logran derribarlos, notando que Livewire atacaba al científico sin piedad

Kara: Leslie basta

Livewire: Mi nombre es Livewire

Kara: Livewire escuchame, no lo mates

Livewire: Dame una razón

Kara: Se que lo que hizo fue perverso, pero no tienes que rebajarte a su nivel, y si lo dejas vivir lo llevaré a prisión junto a sus clones, y todo eso puede hacer que no pueda impedir que te vayas, pero solo si lo dejas vivir

Livewire: Si sabes jugar tus cartas, la próxima vez podríamos hacer algo diferente

Kara sólo asiente antes de que Livewire se vuelva electricidad y salga por el cableado, Barry se acerca a ella y sujeta su hombro sacudiéndolo

Barry: ¿Quieres que la siga?

Kara: No, estará bien

* * *

DEO

J'ohn (enojado): Esto se llama insubordinación Agente Scott, es ilegal ocultar información este tipo de información por mucho que quisiera ayudar demostrando algo, y ahora estará bajo mi observación, y si vuelve a hacer algo así usted estará…

Winn (asustado): ¿Muerto?

J'ohn: Despedido

Winn: Ok señor

J'ohn: Bien, y por cierto, usted y Olsen, hacen un buen equipo

Winn: Gracias señor

J'ohn le asiente antes de alejarse, James se acerca a él y se sonríen antes de ponerse a hablar

Kara esta contándole todo a Alex, Maggie y Lena lo ocurrido con Livewire mientras están en los pasillos superiores mirando por la gran ventana de la DEO

Alex: No me creó que la dejaste ir

Kara: Algo dentro de mi me dijo que era lo mejor

Alex: Siempre haciéndole caso a tu corazón

Maggie: Es lo mejor de ella

Lena: Es lo que la hace Supergirl

Kara: No sé si sentirme alagada u ofendida

Lena: Puede que las 2

Maggie: Y tu chico, Barry, tenías razón sobre él, todos vimos fuga, él no lo vio

Alex: Si, jamás subestimes a un forense de otra dimensión

Kara se voltea sonriendo por la conversación cuando ve a Winn y a James hablando abajo, baja y se acerca a ellos

Kara: Hola chicos

James: Kara

Winn: Hola

Kara: Chicos, yo quisiera que todo entre nosotros volviera a la normalidad

James: Me gustaría que los 3 estemos juntos de nuevo, pero no va a ser así, no puedo y no quiero volver a ser el tipo que se oculta tras un escritorio y un kriptoniano

Winn: Y no quiero ser el chico que está detrás de una computadora

Kara: Entienden que si hacen esto, no podré ayudarlos

Winn: Lo sabemos

James: Y lo aceptamos

Ambos le dan una leve sonrisa antes de alejarse, Kara suelta un suspiro antes de que Barry llegue abrazándola por detrás y besar su cabeza

Barry: Oye, tranquila

Kara: Ojalá fuera tan fácil Barry

Barry: Tiene potencial y lo sabes

Kara: No quiero perderlos

Barry: Lo sé, eh pasado por ese sentimiento

Kara: El día que nos besamos, la primera vez, y fuimos con Oliver y Felicity, le dije a Felicity que el que James fuera sólo el director de Cat.Co era lo único normal que tenía, y no quiero perder eso

Barry: Kara, eso es lo malo de ser lo que somos, al decidir usar estos trajes, aceptamos que podríamos perder la normalidad

Kara: Pff, eso apesta

Barry: Lo sé, jamás es fácil afrontarlo

Kara: Si, y aparté tengo que lidian con Mon-El, la vida de reportera de Kara Danvers, ¿Cómo hacías para manejarlo todo?

Barry: Jamás lo sabré, solo hacía lo mejor, y avanzaba

Kara: Les dije a Winn y James que si seguían no podría ayudarlos, creí que entenderían

Barry: No creo que lo hagan sin una fuerte experiencia, pero creó que puedo manejarlos, tu lidia con Mon-El

Kara: Gracias Barry

Barry: Siempre contarás conmigo

* * *

Kara va llegando al departamento cuando ve a Mon-El recargado en la puerta

Kara (sorprendida): Mon-El ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mon-El: Yo quería hablar contigo, y no estaba Barry para esperar en el sillón

Kara: Barry esta en la DEO, verificará unas cosas antes de venir, pero pasa

Kara abre la puerta y deja pasar a Mon-El quien se dirige a la mesa con Kara sentándose frente a él

Mon-El (nervioso): Yo quería hablar de lo de anoche

Kara: Mon-El, yo estaba molesta

Mon-El: Tenías razón, si te bese, lo recuerdo perfectamente, un daxamita que se encuentra con una kryptoniana que después de eventos raros acepta darle una oportunidad, le comenta lo ocurrido a nuestros mundos y acepta darle un nuevo hogar en el mundo que la acogió, y cuando te bese, creí que moriría, pero moriría feliz por al fin poder demostrar como me hacías sentir, cuando me curaron, quería saber que había significado para tí, pero descubro que estabas desaparecida, y cuando volviste lo hiciste con Barry, yo perdí toda esperanza de que me vieras así, trate de ocultarlo y seguir, pero al verte en problemas todo eso volvió, por eso no les hice caso, esta claro que las cosas serán tensas entre nosotros, entre todos, pero quiero intentarlo, seguir siendo tu amigo, ser un héroe como tu y Barry, mañana le diré la verdad a Barry, solo esperó que no estén las cosas tensas entre nosotros, si quieres decirle la verdad cuando vuelva, no hay problema, solo ya no quiero fingir

Mon-El le da una sonrisa triste a Kara antes de levantarse y salir del departamento, Kara se quita las gafas y se limpia una lágrima que le salió

Kara: Rao, en que me eh metido


End file.
